This application in general relates to improvements in valves received within fluid housings to prevent spilling when a tube is not properly connected to the housing.
In the prior art, various valves are known which prevent flow between a first fluid line and a second fluid line when the two are not properly connected. Such valves are particularly valuable when utilizing fluid quick connectors. In fluid quick connectors, a tube may be quickly attached to a fluid housing to provide a fluid connection.
The prior art has developed valves which are seated against a valve seat when the tube is not received within the housing, and which are contacted by the tube, and moved away from the valve seat to allow flow between the first and second lines when the tube is properly received within the housing. In general, these valves have provided undesirable restrictions to fluid flow and have disrupted the flow. Thus, these valves have not been practically incorporated within production fluid connections.